mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Kishiru
Kishiru is a Xenogaro from the planet Desnrosa. She has a purple cloak and cowling with a hood, and is very playful and friendly, athough she can be quite psychotic at times. Suffering from an injury she got apon landing on Mascotia, Kishiru's right ear is torn and had a notched tip, and her left eye is shrunken and red. She is one of the few Xenogaros who live such a prolonged life due to being a resident on Maskotia. 'Biography' When Kishiru was first born, she had small, yet functional legs, which confused the doctors whether or not she was defective, so they took a quick guess and classified her as normal. Shortly after she became able to speak, she found a dead Eclipse Demon and was tricked into freeing its spirit, which cursed her with immortality and a curse that would cause her to transform into a monstrosity during the presence of a solar or lunar eclipse. When Kishiru got older, she attended to Xenogarian Piloting Academy with her friend Zerrioth and her unknowingly-related friend Yurashi, who is actually Kishiru's sister. Although Kishiru never graduated to become a pilot, she became part of the military force of the Xenogaros. Upon doing her first mission of stealing livestock from a farm somewhere in Aqua Springs, she was accidentally left behind after she was shot by a tripwire-activated arrow trap, which killed Zerrioth and severly wounded her, giving her her trademark appearance. While out in the field, Ploxl and friends watched the entire thing, and when the starship finally disappeared from the night sky, Ploxl rushed over to her side to see if she was alright. Apon waking up, Kishiru stared at everyone around her with her glowing eyes, and everyone freaked out, save Ploxl, who stared at them back. Ploxl could see the worry and fear in her eyes and decided that she should live with them in Aqua Springs. Despite everyone else's protest, Ploxl took Kishiru in and cared for her greatly. Although he tries to deny it, he has strong feelings for Kishiru, and although she also has strong feelings for him, he is totally unaware that the feelings are mutual. Veran, a 4-year old Axogaro may be a sign that Ploxl and Kishiru will have a successful relationship. 'Relations towards other Characters' *Ploxl - Ploxl is Kishiru's love interest. Although it is obvious to her that he likes her, both of them are too shy to admit it to each other, *Relucas - Kishiru first met Relucas when he was high, so she did not get a very good first impression. She however, cares for him like a brother and tries to get him off of his adictions and helps him build up courage to talk to his love interest, Schnee. *Appsody - Although she occasionaly anoys Kishiru, Appsody is Kishirus "BFF" and they act like sisters. Appsody often mediates between Ploxl and Kishiru. *Tadpole - Tadpole has a gigantic crush on Kishiru, and has tried to woo her on many occasions, but only when drunk. Kishiru either walks away or tears him to shreds. *Styve - Styve hates his fellow Xenogaro, being exiled at a young age and all... He knows deep down that Kishiru probably doesn't view him as the rest of his species does, but he still acts hostile towards her, regardless. Kishiru tries to put his mind at ease whenever they cross paths, but without much success. *Flipps- Flipps has a strange cosmic connection that Kishiru strangely enough can feel. Nobody knows what it is, not even Kishiru knows what the connection is. Deep down she feels it though. 'Trivia' * Kishiru lost her memory after being hit by the arrow trap and remembers nothing of her life on Desnorca. * Kishiru wants to go vegan, but she cannot supress her powerful desire for milk. * Although often mistaken for an original character by ShadowRaptor101, Kishiru was actually created by Pikminbulbmin101, or more commonly known by her psuedoname, "XenoWulfehBot", or just simply, "Wulfeh". * Kishiru loves Ploxl, who loves her also. But for some odd reason quite a few other mascots also have a liking for her. Kishiru is actually a bit freaked out by this. Assigned Elements Element Dark2.png|Dark Element Emotion.png|Emotion Element Gravity.png|Gravity Category:Xenogaro Category:Mascot Category:Alien Category:Pikminbulbmin101 Category:Female